heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Summers
"He's a '''Summers'. And a mutant. What other kind of childhood would he have?"'' Character Stat Sheet Public Information Havok is a member of the former 'terrorist group' known as the X-Men. His identity is secret. However, it's very likely that if someone has contacts or resources such as SHIELD/SWORD or some covert government mutant watching organization, they could find out much information about Havok. Genosha sees Havok as a freedom fighter and liberator. Havok played a large part in the freedom of the Genoshan peoples and is considered a hero. If someone were to know his real name, Alex Summers, they could do an internet search and discover that he received a PhD in Geophysics from UC Berkeley and is in the middle of a research project contracted by the USGS. Background Born the second son of Katherine Anne and her husband Christopher Summers, Alex was quite happy in his younger years. He idolized his elder brother, by just a few years, Scott. Their father was an Air Force Test Pilot and quite the American Iconic Hero. He would often take the family on flights about the country. Their early years were spent in Hawaii and then later wherever their father was stationed. Which found many remote locations. Their mother was the main constant in their lives and she was the family anchor. It wasn't until a vacation/camping trip to the wilds of Alaska that the family saw true strife in the form of loss. During a flight in the small family plane, they were attacked by an alien craft. The small plane stood no chance against the onslaught and in the chaos their father put a parachute on the both of them and pushed them out of the plane. As they fell, they saw the plane being torn apart by the space ship's death rays. Falling toward the ground, the boys tried to open the chute, it failed as it had caught on fire from the explosion, and in the panic, Scott's mutant power surfaced in the form of projected energy from his eyes. Projecting it downward, it slowed the descent of the two enough so as the impact would not kill them. However, they did receive mild amnesiac like concussions which clouded their memories of the past, at least until later in life. What happened after the crash remained a haze for most of his adolescent life. During that time, Alex and Scott were both taken and placed in an orphanage within Omaha, Nebraska by a man named Nathaniel Essex who took an interest in Scott over Alex. Essex was in reality a very evil man named Sinister and it was the surfacing of Scott's power that drew his attention. Alex was pushed aside and allowed to be adopted by a family who's name was Blandings. They adopted Alex in an attempt to replace their son Todd who had been killed in a car accident. They had a daughter named Haley and shortly after the adoption, she and Alex were kidnapped by the boy who killed the prior son. During the trauma, Alex manifested his powers for the first time and incinerated the boy. Sinister arrived surprised by the power that Alex displayed but due to his lack of control, he left them be except for erasing their memories of the incident and allowing Alex to continue his life with this family. Years would past and over that time Alex suppressed memories of his brother and the airplane crash (the concussion of that time also helped him forget). Throughout his teens he was very rebellious and didn't follow the standard inhibitions that most would. However, he always maintained good grades in school which earned him a scholarship at the University of California in Berkeley. Still in college, he suffered an internal rage that would keep him in trouble, yet his grades didn't suffer. During college, Alex never truly gained a control over his anger, but he was able to partially channel it into something a little more constructive. Geology. He loved rocks. They were something stable for him, something he could really anchor himself into. Over the next 5 or so years, Alex would associate himself with Archeology digs and 'rent' himself out as their geologist. Geologists are important on these digs to help identify geographic/geologic formations and help the archeologists to work better with the earth formations. He acted as a gopher and a field hand mostly, but it was still rewarding for him so he continued. He finally graduated UC Berkeley with a master's degree and when the opportunity presented itself, he landed a job with a renowned archeologist named Ahmet Abdol. Ahmet was a mutant known as the Living Pharaoh which seemed to share a bond with the young Alex and recognized him as a mutant. Abdol soon realized that Alex was unconsciously blocking the use of his own powers and also realized that Alex may be a source for more power for Abdol. They both traveled to Egypt which is where things would then turn badly for Alex. Once they reached Egypt, Abdol had a plan to utilize Alex's hidden mutant potential to control cosmic energy for his own designs and to further boost his own power at Alex's expense. Abdol lured Alex into a containment area which would siphon off the cosmic power that Alex possesses. In doing so, the Living Pharaoh was able to gain the control over his own power and absorb Alex's cosmic energies. The Living Pharaoh was then converted into the Living Monolith, a gigantic mutant who could control cosmic energies. At this point Alex felt as if he were to become Abdol's power source forever. However, Alex's luck changed and the containment unit became overloaded. The system shut down during an energy transfer and caused the Living Monolith to expel much of his absorbed energies and reverted back to the Living Pharaoh. Alex, knowing that it was probably best not to shoot Abdol directly instead blasted the ceiling and caused the facility to crumble upon the Living Pharaoh. Thus giving Alex the opportunity to escape and leaving the LP trapped under the rubble. Not wanting to encounter any more crazies like Abdol, Alex fled back to UC Berkeley and continued his education and pursue his PhD. By 2007 Alex was nearly finished with his doctoral thesis in geophysics when the unspeakable would happen. He was with his team in the Diablo Mountain Range investigating several million year evidence of volcanic and tectonic activity. They would discover a a cave which featured a fisher that would descend into the Earth nearly half a mile. While repelling, into the chasm the team came upon a horrific creature called the Molten Man-Thing. The creature was provoked by the team's presence and would begin to attack. Knowing what he could do, Alex did his best to protect his coworkers. He told them to flee as fast as they could and he would hold the creature off - somehow. They reluctantly complied and Alex squared off with the creature. Letting loose his plasma blasts, it only served to annoy the creature. Alex was sure to be taken by the creature's immolating grasp. Yet, the display of power attracted the attention of Mr Sinister. Before the Molten Man-Thing could grab Alex, Mr Sinister teleported the both of them away to the Savage Land. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. This would be a reoccurring theme of Alexander Summers. For Mr Sinister wasn't there in an altruistic fashion. He was there to capture and study Alex. Imprisoned within Mr Sinister's Savage Land base, Alex Summers would learn what it means to be 'lab rat'. Tests, so many tests were performed. Alex's powers were pushed to their limits as were his other physical attributes. Mr Sinister was seeking to understand the nature of Alex's mutant genes. While locked away. Alex would befriend a fellow captive named Lorna Dane. She too was being studied against her will. Over time, they would trust one another and eventually worked together to escape the lab. This wasn't luck, it was by design. Mr Sinister wanted to observe them while they struggled to survive within the Savage Land. Once again; frying pan, fire. One word - dinosaurs. Lorna and Alex were able to hold their own against most dinosaurs, however when faced with the Savage Land Mutates and the various warring tribes within, that was a different story. It was only made worse when they came up against Zala Dane and Garokk. Zala Dane claimed to be Lorna's half sister. But before questions could be presented, insane attacks were made. Garokk and Zala Dane began their rampage and struggle for power over the Savage Land. Ka-Zar would arrive, lend assistance, allowing Alex and Lorna to escape. Finding friendship, Alex and Lorna found a comfortable place to hide out within the otherwise savage jungle. This would only prove to be a short respite for the Marauders would arrive under the direction of Mr Sinister, engage the would-be heroes, and capture them. Imprisoned once again, Lorna and Alex encountered Magneto. Mr Sinister would go into a soliloquy detailing the importance of keeping bloodlines pure, along with proper eugenics to ensure a master race of mutants, bla bla bla. Ultimately a load of malarkey. However, something vitally important was revealed; Magneto and Lorna were father and daughter. Thus putting a whole new twist on bad parenting and dead beat dads. Luckily, the rambling was stopped when the X-Men arrived and saved the day. Returning to Salem Center with the X-Men, Magneto offered Lorna a place within his regime alongside Pietro and Wanda (her new-found siblings). But Lorna refused and wished to stay with Alex and the X-Men. Finding a new home in the Xavier School, Alex is able to continue working on his PhD remotely and submits it to UC Berkeley. He is awarded with a Doctorate in Geophysics. Alex also continues his pursuit of Lorna. He thinks she's the bee's knees and is quite taken with her. He finds competition for her affections in Bobby Drake. During a training session in the Danger Room, Alex accidentally shoots Scott. When no damage is taken, Xavier chooses to investigate further. Genetically, he identifies them as brothers and they are reunited, and it feels so good - at least for Scott. Alex becomes resentful and begins brood-fest 2007. Alex continues on with his training. He better understands and masters his abilities. He is then invited to join the X-Men, and accepts. In 2008, Alex is appointed a teaching position within the school. He teaches Earth Sciences and Physics. The Phoenix Saga begins and ends. Alex witnesses, first hand, his brother's trauma and struggles. Alex never wants to lose someone like Scott did. By 2010, Alex has learned the ins and outs of the X-Men. The combat techniques, power usage, tactics, philosophy, and the overall nature of being a mutant and above all, a X-Man. Out of nowhere, the Magistrates (of Genosha) attack to abduct, Lorna, Alex, Doug Ramsey and are imprisoned on the island nation. The Genoshan nation is revealed to be a nation which oppresses and enslaves mutants. The X-Men mount a rescue attempt. They encounter the Acolytes and assist in the rescue mission. The captured members are rescued and conflict with the Magistrates ensues. In the battle, Lorna and Doug Ramsey are killed. Alex is devastated. After the battle, Alex needed something. He needed it to all make sense. So instead of returning with the X-Men, he joined the Acolytes in their attempt to liberate Genosha and rebuild the island nation. A year later, Alex returns to the States and rejoins the X-Men. Life continues, life changes. Alex finds his place among the ever changing team and ever changing world. With the advent of the Merge, Alex finds solace within the Xavier Mansion and it's isolation. He focuses on the team, their mission, and the training of new mutants who would be the future. Personality Havoc (Havok) is defined as Disorder or Chaos; Widespread Destruction, Devastation. As far back as the destruction of the small plane that carried the siblings to the present, Alex Summers has been in the center, as well as creator, of that disorder and chaos. This condition often finds Alex bursting into a rage when something doesn't go his way or if he's backed up against a wall physically or in some verbal situation. One of the primary issues in Alex's current life is the ever present shadow that he lives within. The shadow of his brother Scott, aka Cyclops. The connection between them is a strong brotherly bond, yet there's also that rivalry that Alex cannot escape. The rivalry only exists within Alex, not within Scott, as Scott has found himself and his position in life, Alex has not. His rage... Alex has a tendency to explode into fits of anger and rage. This generally happens when he's under some form of pressure or stress where he finds himself trapped or backed up into a physical or mental corner. His outbursts have a tendency to become destructive, either physically or emotionally not only to himself, but to those around him. In this, he would say something, or do something that he would later regret during that outburst that would come back to haunt him later on. His leadership... Alex is an excellent natural leader. However, no matter how good a leader he may be, in his eyes he can never be as good or efficient at it than his older brother, Scott. Living in this shadow he views Scott as one of the greatest leaders on the planet and this tears Alex up inside. When he is around his older brother, inside him exists an inner turmoil and struggle that will normally push him to either be angrily depressed or revert back to some 6 year old child and throw a temper tantrum. An outsider... Alex has always been an outsider looking in. Ever since the plane crash and the subsequent foster homes, he's never had a true family. Even though the X-Men welcomed him with open arms, and even being near his brother again, Alex has felt detached or distant from those near to him. Further, as with the X-Men, he's always been the 'black sheep' of that foster family. Being the rebel, and constantly trying to prove himself to more than anyone that he is just Scott Summers' little brother. This has often lead to Alex needing time away from whatever family to cope with who he is and who he wants to be. Loyalty is... When needed, Alex will always come running to the aid of his friends and family regardless of how much it hurts him inside to be around them, or how much he's hurt them in the past. Alex is quite loyal to those that have been loyal to him. Logs * 2015-02-06 - X Marks the Homework - Havok follows up on a Danger Room session with Chamber and Jubilee. * 2015-02-05 - X Marks the Splotch - Havok leads a Danger Room session with Generation X. If the Brotherhood doesn't get him, the teenagers will. Category:Marvel Features Category:Mutants Category:Page that Needs Work Category:X-Men Category:Regular Characters Category:Taken Characters